


戏里戏外

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果刺客信条只是一部系列电影，像是魔戒和哈利波特，而他们只是里面的演员的话…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(1)  
Connor Watts是主演里面最后一个到剧组的，和很多著名的大电影，比如魔戒啦霍比特人啦一样，刺客信条也采用了多部一起拍摄的手法，Connor是在三天前才从另外一部电影中抽身出来赶到片场的，那会儿剧组一部分在意大利和叙利亚进行外景拍摄，还有一部分窝在蒙特利尔进行室内的拍摄。

“Watts！Over here！”就当印第安青年站在咖啡厅门口发呆的时候，一个金发的男人叫着他的名字走过来。Connor赶着昨晚的飞机从中美洲飞过来，到蒙特利尔的时候已经是清晨了，不过他的经纪人可没有给他什么休息的时间，这也是为什么Connor Watts先生会穿着皱巴巴的牛仔裤和T恤衫，为了上一步电影而留长还没有来得及剪短的头发油乎乎乱糟糟地绑着搭在肩膀上。

“嗨，我是Leo，算是某种意义上的导演助手，导演有点儿腾不开手，让我带你过去。”Leo的金色直发像Connor那样绑成发辫，但看起来清爽不少。“剧组整个早上都在谈论你，你昨天下午就该到的是不是？听说又是大雨，之前我们的美术组也跑去中美洲取材，结果碰上雨季一个礼拜都没能回来，气得导演差点儿吐血。”

Leo一边耸耸肩笑着跟Connor握手，颜色的眼睛里写着满满的笑意。真是个温和的人啊，Connor有点儿紧张的想着，他只是个初出茅庐的演员，能加入这样的大制作还算是第一次。和他合作的是意大利裔的著名演员Ezio Auditore和中东裔的动作演员Altair Ibn-La Ahad，这让他从经纪人那里第一次听到这个消息的时候兴奋地几乎睡不着觉。

Connor赶忙背起背包，拖着箱子跟在Leo身后，导演助理先生走得很快，一边走还一边跟咖啡厅的同事打招呼，即使这样Connor也只能勉强跟上他的脚步。哦，老天，这咖啡好香，他觉得自己坐了夜班飞机的身体和一团浆糊一样的大脑急需一杯咖啡，只可惜助理先生没有停下来的意思。Connor只能在走过吧台的时候，可怜巴巴地看向那一杯杯香浓的咖啡，就差露出小狗耳朵了。

“别这么残忍，Leo，让这可怜的孩子喝杯咖啡。”一个带着浓重意大利口音的男人手肘趁着吧台，笑着叫住Leo和Connor，他穿着戏服的裤子和长靴靠在吧台边上微笑，助理先生这才发现自己或许忘了这孩子刚刚连夜从中美洲赶过来，身上还全是飞机餐和消毒剂的味道，这种感觉一定不好受。“我们都讨厌夜班飞机，是不是？”男人笑着向吧台里的咖啡师招招手，为可怜的新人点了一杯双倍拿铁。

“My Bad，Connor，这位是Ezio，前不久刚刚从意大利回来拍摄内景，你要是晚来几天八成就见不到他了。Ezio，别吓着这可怜的孩子，这是Connor，我们的小狼崽儿。”Leo快步走到吧台跟前，顺便帮看起来惨兮兮的Connor点了蓝莓杯子蛋糕，一边跟Ezio介绍。Connor当然认识Ezio，谁不呢！Ezio可是从Connor还是个傻乎乎的高中生的时候就得过奥斯卡奖了，《月下威尼斯》可是Connor母亲最喜欢的电影之一，他的背包里现在还装着母亲逼着自己带来签名的DVD呢。

“谢、谢谢。”Connor接过咖啡和蛋糕，有点儿结巴地道谢，努力让自己看起来不是那么尴尬和紧张。自己看起来蠢爆了好吗！Connor恨不得抽自己一巴掌，他在Ezio Auditore面前表现地像是个初恋的少女一样。于是他又在心里甩了自己一巴掌打掉这个愚蠢的比喻。当然了，这种大明星就是，远看似乎高贵冷艳，事实上一旦熟悉了就会发现大家其实都是二逼。

“别紧张，孩子。我差不多该走了，等会儿见？我记得下午应该有一场你的戏。或许在这之前还有时间洗个澡休息一下。”Ezio笑着冲Leo点点头，拍了拍Connor的肩膀，缓步离开咖啡厅。Ezio Auditore刚刚拍了我的肩膀，Connor在心里冒小花，脸上却什么表情都不漏出来，Ezio Auditore拍了我的肩膀！但是他和Ezio的第一次见面居然是带着满身汗味和飞机上的味道，哦，该死。

“马上就要开工了，我们得在第一场戏开拍之前去见一次导演，然后我找人带你去你的宿舍。”Leo和慢慢涌进咖啡厅的同事们打招呼时对Connor说，这又会是忙碌的一天。“你不带我过去吗？”Connor喝掉最后一口咖啡，终于恢复了一点儿精神，疑惑地看着Leo。

“不，我今天还有一场和Ezio的对手戏。”金发男人扶了扶眼镜，随口回答：“我在戏里饰演Leonardo Da Vinci。”这下轮到Connor惊讶了，不过他们没有时间站在咖啡厅里瞎扯，导演明显已经等得不耐烦了，他一边对Ezio说着什么，一边不停地看表。

Ezio已经换上了红白色的戏服，这让他看起来更像是个属于浪漫文艺复兴时期的意大利刺客大师，而不是刚刚在咖啡厅偶遇的前辈。和本人不同，Ezio换上戏服之后，嘴角带上一个轻浮的笑容，腰杆也用一种不同的方式挺直着，就连眼神都不太一样了。Connor站在一边看导演对Ezio嘱咐一些临时的要求，这就是名演员啊，他带着佩服和仰慕的眼神看着自己（母亲的）偶像，更加觉得自己这样不像样子。

“我看你这样挺好，不然难道还要穿着西装去约他来一个烛光晚餐吗？”一个冷冰冰的标准美式英语响起，吓了Connor一跳，回头却看到一个略矮自己一些的精瘦男人，他的唇角有道疤，却说不上是化妆还是原本就有的。男人穿着白色的T恤衫和戏服裤子以及靴子。“不少新人见到Ezio都会紧张，时间长了你就会发现他跟你想象的不一样。”

“那你一开始是怎么想他的？”Connor想也没想就问了出口，然后才想到或许自己应该先向对方介绍自己比较礼貌。男人耸耸肩没有回答，却冲他伸出手：“我叫Altair，Altair Ibn-La Ahad，我知道，不是什么好念的名字，你可以和那群麻烦的英国人一样叫我Al。”

“我是Connor，Connor Watts。”Connor赶忙把手在裤子上蹭了蹭——上面刚刚沾上了蓝莓酱，眼前的居然就是Altair，他从来没有在这么近的距离看过这位动作明星，演员先生比电影上看起来温和很多，也更加…像是个人类。

“我知道，我们的小狼崽儿。”Altair快速握了握Connor的手，扬起眉毛：“很有力的握手，这是个好兆头。”

“Connor！来这里。”导演结束了和意大利刺客大师的谈话，叫着Connor的名字。于是他只能匆匆和刚刚认识的明星二号道别，Altair拍了拍他的背，准备回化妆间开始一天的工作。或许这孩子应该快点洗个澡，飞机上的味道谁闻着都会觉得不舒服吧？不过看这孩子紧张的样子，大概还是不要说出来比较好吧？Altair耸耸肩，拉紧了自己红色的腰带。

 

——TBC——

*Watts是游戏里Connor的CV，这里因为是演员梗于是改了名字。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
“你运气不错，Connie Boy，”Leo突然出现吓了Connor一大跳，他正抬头看着Altair一边活动着肩膀一边走开的背影发呆，回过头看见Leo已经换上了非常有意大利风格的戏服，金发散开着，头上还扣着一个可笑的红帽子——好吧，可笑的只是Connor的想法。“Altair难得大清早就心情这么好，或许我该跟我们的咖啡师送一面锦旗奖章什么的。”Leo耸耸肩笑着整了整自己的小帽子。

“来，做个好孩子，帮我系一下斗篷。”Leo摆弄了一会儿那个长长地后斗篷，最后只能把它丢给仍旧在发呆的Connor，青年走到他身后才让人觉得原来着小狼崽儿的个子这么高，自己完全被对方的影子遮盖住了。果然原来是模特的身高和身材都不容小觑啊！Leo感觉着青年的手仔细地为自己系好斗篷，这么想道。

“等会儿我找人带你去宿舍，你可以休息一下，剧本熟悉了吗？没有的话最好再好好看看剧本，导演可是很严格的。”整理好戏服，已经变身成为意大利艺术天才的Leo拍掉自己斗篷上不存在的灰尘，对Connor嘱咐。显然，一直以来从事模特、电视剧和小制作电影这样小规模工作的Watts先生没有见过这么大的阵势——巨大的布景，上千号工作人员，演员专用的拖车，数不清的设备和道具服装，这让他坐在一边的椅子上有点儿不知所措。

或许我该找谁问问看我的宿舍在哪儿？Connor把背包和箱子放在脚边，手里还拿着Ezio给他的咖啡和Leo给他的蓝莓蛋糕，头发因为中美洲的气候和长途飞行显得油乎乎，身上也充满了汗味和机舱的味道——更别说他还在海关被仔细搜查了一遍，或许因为自己看起来像是从中美洲来的毒贩子？他摸着自己的下巴叹口气，这完全不是什么愉快的体验。

或许我可以趁这个时间再看一次剧本？他有非常多的独白和印第安语的台词，即使对于有一半印第安血统的Connor来说也不是一件容易的事情。而且还跟这些大牌合作…这样想着他觉得自己更紧张了，年轻人看向灯光和麦克风下的Ezio和Leo，意大利演员戴着一个有点儿可笑的兜帽，和Leo忘情地说着什么，然后他们拥抱在一起。

Connor记得这段戏——他可不止拿到了自己的剧本，还拿到了全部情节的剧本——经纪人说这可以帮助他理解角色。弗洛伦萨的刺客大导师和恋人，哦不，是挚友——其实Connor看不出什么本质上的区别，除了没有床戏之外——拥抱告别的戏。

“嘿，你！”走神的Connor又被吓了一跳，他可要改改这个毛病了，他一边对自己说一边转过来，一个黑发的男人穿着和Ezio不同的戏服站在Connor椅子跟前，皱着眉头瞪着他。这家伙看起来脾气可不小，Connor站起来带着疑惑的表情，还没来得及开口就被男人打断了，“导演叫我过来带你去宿舍，今天的事儿太多有点儿腾不开手。”

“好…好的，多谢。”Connor赶忙站起来，而坏脾气的男人拉起他的箱子就走，Connor这才注意到对方一边的袖子是空的。哦不，我可不能让一个残疾人帮我提箱子！正这么想着试图把自己的箱子抢回来的时候，“不高兴”用藏在衣服里的左手不耐烦地挥开了他。好吧，Connor不得不承认自己现在像是“没头脑”，就这么一小会儿！

宿舍其实就离拍摄场地没有多远，途中不高兴告诉Connor他叫Malik，是Altair的对手戏搭档，今天凌晨就被拖起来拍戏拍到刚才，送Connor去宿舍之后就能睡觉了——我已经十八小时没有合了，跟Altair对手戏实在是太累人，谁跟得上那家伙的体力啊？——Malik一边恼火地挠着头发一边这么抱怨。

“似乎我看到他的时候，他的心情还…不错？而且Leo也说早上他心情好很难得……”Connor小心翼翼地插嘴，Malik非常大声地啧了一声，长长地叹口气：“精力旺盛的混蛋，那个工作狂八成是太久没睡觉精神恍惚了吧？”Malik想了想，决定把“在Altair熬夜太久之后给他咖啡就能让他特别温和”这个秘密留给自己，他猜大概是咖啡因和长时间缺乏睡眠精神模糊的共同作用，如果这时候再给他一片巧克力饼干，简直能甜死人。

谁能想到看起来生人勿近、坏脾气冷傲的Altair先生和Ezio一样是甜食爱好者呢？

接下来的路途他们两个同时陷入了尴尬的沉默中，值得庆幸的是临时的宿舍真的不原，甚至就在拍摄场地里面。Connor仰头看着那栋五层的建筑，觉得比自己之前在中美洲住的帐篷好太多了，“你的房间在五楼，房间不够，所以只能让你和其他人挤一挤了。”Malik把左手从衣服里伸出来搭在衣襟上，看着Connor一手扛起自己的箱子，好奇地睁大眼睛看着自己，突然有一种面对着什么大型犬科动物的错觉，拿出助理写的那张纸条才发现：“你的室友…哦，就是Altair啊。”

所以当Connor站在门前的时候居然有点儿紧张，手里拿着房卡插也不是，不插也不是。好吧，他深吸一口气，都在一起工作了，有什么好怕的，他这样对自己说着推开门。

当然了，里面一个人都没有。

我在白紧张个什么劲儿啊？Connor洗澡的时候无奈地对自己脑残粉的行为叹气，一个热水澡能洗澡飞机难闻的味道和一身的疲惫，热气爬在玻璃门上，于是Connor决定把淋浴间的门打开透个气，后来他觉得这是他这辈子做的最错的事情。

就在这个时候卫生间的门开了，Altair脸上带着明显的疲劳看着在雾气中全裸的Connor，两个人就这么对视了一会儿，Altair又默默地关上了门，在门外说了一句类似于一起吃晚饭或者一起去跳舞的话，就没了动静。

等Connor终于换了浴袍出来，就发现Altair已经脸朝下趴在床上睡得不省人事，印第安青年看着墙角半开的箱子和一地的衣服叹了口气。

小狼崽儿下午又去了片场，他发誓自己只是想熟悉熟悉环境，而不是来偷窥什么的，所以看到Ezio和Leo在角落接吻这种事真的纯属意外啊！Connor看着瞪着自己的Leo和他反光的眼镜，觉得有一种此命休矣的错觉。

“Connie Boy，你该不会想要把刚刚的一切说出去吧？嗯？”Leo微笑的表情比旁边皱眉的Ezio还要吓人，中年的意大利演员叹了口气，刚要说什么，就被自己的手机铃声打断了。

他非常清楚这是一个非常非常严肃的事情，而自己也不该笑的，Connor绷紧了下巴，但是听到著名的演员，三次奥斯卡得主Ezio Auditore的手机唱着e il pukino pio的时候，他还是没有忍住嘴角的笑意。

Ezio只好对Leo说了句抱歉，走到一边用意大利语接起了电话。Leo却没有放过他的意思，Connor瞪大了眼睛表示自己的真的什么都不会说，他也真的什么都没有看见——如果Leo的手顺着Ezio的大腿抚摸还算是什么都没有的话。

“那么…或许该找个时间签个什么？”Leo担心地看着Ezio接电话的背影，要知道，如果这位中老年妇女心目中的男神突然出柜的话，会掀起怎样的轩然大波。至少Ezio的经纪人会掐死我的，Leo无奈地自嘲着叹息。

“我、我真的不会说出去的，这也没什么好说的。”Connor认真地保证，正巧Ezio在这个时候回来了，脸上满是无奈。“又是Pio？”Leo担心地看了Ezio一眼，而后者闭上眼睛点点头，“这臭小子嫌饰演年轻时候你的演员没有你好看，Giovanni先生也太凶。”他无奈地说，看见Connor好奇的眼神，才想起来或许应该解释一下：

“Pio是我弟弟，Pier Auditore，他在电影里饰演年轻时候的我。”Ezio耸了耸肩，而Leo也无奈地弯起嘴角，他的手从刚刚开始就一直扣在Ezio的腰上。这样的一对儿怎么不被发现的啊！Connor觉得整个人都不好了起来。

当然，当他愁眉苦脸地出现在一号摄影棚的时候，导演看了他一眼就问：“在拖车那里撞见Leo和Ezio了？算了，我们都知道，没什么大不了的，别被Leo吓唬住了。”Connor才知道原来这一对儿是大家都知道的秘密——你们快点出柜啦！


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

Connor下午的时候就明白了为什么Malik说的“那个精力旺盛的混蛋”具体是什么意思了，他试穿了戏服之后就被导演叫到一边，而站在导演身边的就是几小时前还趴在床上睡得不省人事的Altair。这个家伙其实不是人类吧！Connor收回自己不那么礼貌的瞪视，尴尬地盯着自己的脚尖。

事实上，这身戏服也让他不太舒服。大衣很厚，非常热，而且兜帽让他基本什么都看不到，说真的如果刺客穿成这样真的能工作吗？那双像是吊带靴一样的绑腿更别说了，他头一次看到这双绑腿的时候错以为自己要演的不是刺客信条而是七年之痒——Ezio表示如果Connor穿着这身衣服站在地铁口做梦露状大概也不错。最糟糕的部分是这件大衣的剪裁——作为一位模特出道的职业演员，Connor一向对自己的身材很有信心，但并不表示他喜欢这件如此凸显自己胸围和腰围的戏服。

Altair冷冷地看着Connor低头折腾自己的腰带，最后终于忍不住叹口气走上前，稍稍蹲地身体环过大男孩儿的腰，仔细地调整他的腰带。“刺客的制服大同小异，腰带都不太舒服，我才这样会好一些，起码不会妨碍你的动作。”

“呃…谢谢。”Connor能感觉到自己脸上的热度，还有对方整理腰带时候轻柔的动作，男人低着头自顾自地说下去：“你的角色有很多攀爬墙体和树木的动作，还有非常大幅度的攻击和奔跑，所以如果戏服不舒服很容易受伤的，我们先带妆试一次，有什么不舒服地还能做出及时的调整，然后再……”他抬起头，才发现这个大男孩儿看着自己发起呆来，于是双手抓住腰带狠狠一勒。

后来Connor花了很长时间才找回呼吸。

他花了一整个下午学会怎么透过兜帽上面那个恼人的小三角看见东西，还有怎么动作轻巧地爬上树顶，还有那个被导演形容为“被命运选中的大地之子的”深邃眼神。兼任动作指导Altair穿着平常的运动服站在树下指挥他的动作，Connor的角色不同于Altair的，他是一个印第安刺客，与其说是刺客不说是猎人，走路总是压低身体贴着地面，像是某种等待时机扑向猎物的猛兽。而Altair的角色更像是天生的刺杀大师，他的动作简练而透着肃杀，这在早上旁观的时候Connor就感觉到了。

“不，你应该再自然一些，比如这样。”Altair抓住Connor的右手，引导他如何顺畅地做出攻击后方敌人的动作。这样反而更难集中精神啊！突然被自己的偶像（而不是自己母亲的）手把手教导，这让人有点儿消受不起啦！“Altair！”Connor正想说什么，就被一个稚气的声音打断了，一个和“不高兴”长得有几分相似的少年越过工作人员一把扑进Altair的怀里。

“Kadar？”Altair因为这样的冲撞放开了Connor的手，踉跄了两步才不至于摔倒，被称为Kadar的男孩儿笑嘻嘻地抬起头眨眨眼：“学校放假，我就直接飞过来了。”然后他稍稍踮起脚尖，吧唧亲了一口对方的嘴唇。Altair皱起眉头，周围的工作人员有几个新人停下来窃窃私语，但大多数人对于这样的情景熟若无睹，只有Connor一个人睁大了眼睛不知道说什么好，甚至不知道该往哪里看。

幸好这个吻只是单纯的打招呼的感觉，而不是像之前目睹的Leo和Ezio那样让人不知道如何反应。但是！作为一个只对家人出柜了的基佬来说，一天之内目睹自己的两位偶像纷纷出柜，这冲击力有点儿大啊，真是太刺激了。Connor努力让自己的下巴能合上，而不是像现在这样摆出一副蠢相，Altair只是皱着眉把男孩儿从自己身上扒下来，虽然是责怪的句子，却带着满满的宠溺语气：“你哥哥知道吗？”

“当然了，我早上上飞机的时候给他打了电话。”Kadar吐了吐舌头，把哥哥骂了自己一顿而且没有答应这次行程的事情咽到肚子里，虽然Altair之后也一定会知道这件事儿，但是至少让他享受这点时间嘛。

“好吧，既然Malik同意了……”Altair无力地叹口气，虽然他可以一天一夜不睡觉，可以一口气跑个好几公里或是徒手爬上四层楼，但是面对Al Sayf兄弟总是让他觉得特别累。“Connor，我给你介绍。这是Malik的弟弟，Kadar Al Sayf，早上见过Malik的，对吗？”他看了眼僵在原地的Connor，又看向抱着自己不放手的Kadar，无奈地说：“这是Connor Watts，我的同事。”

“很高兴认识你。”Connor在裤子上蹭了蹭自己汗湿的手掌，冲Kadar伸出手，但是Kadar只是谨慎地盯着他的脸，没有握手的意思。看起来自来熟，原来是个这么小心的孩子吗？Connor尴尬地想着，正不知道该不该缩回手的时候，他们都被一个像是老猫掉进水里一样的声音吓了一大跳。

“老天，不要告诉我这是Ezio！”Kadar惊恐地转向声音传来的地方，Connor也不可思议地看过去。Ezio正和一位看起来像是音乐人的工作人员坐在不远处的折叠椅上，拿着一把弦子发出惨不忍睹的歌声。

原来《月下威尼斯》里面那首广为流传的意大利情歌…是假唱啊，这是Connor Watts先生的第一个反应。Ezio似乎这才注意到所有人都停下了工作盯着自己，才不好意思地笑着放下手里的弦子，无奈地说：“看来跑调也不是一件容易的事儿啊。”

“重点就在于要把声音和弦子的调子对不上啊，Ezio。”一旁的音乐指导额角的青筋都快要爆出来了。“我们要的就是这样的效果！”他愤愤地补上一句，意大利演员无奈地耸耸肩，继续拿起弦子，他可不知道演部电影要学习怎么捅人怎么飞檐走壁还要学怎么跑调儿。

等到晚饭之前，Ezio都一直在联系那首可怕的歌，Connor觉得那个弦子的旋律要永远留在自己脑袋里了。“嘿！你一定就是Connor！”一个人随着声音突然坐在Connor旁边的空椅子上，他回过头就看到一张虽然不能说是认识但是非常熟悉的脸。

“Desmond Miles？！”他放下手里的三明治，看着坐在自己面前的竟然会是摇滚明星，他甚至不知道Animus乐队的主场兼吉他手涉足了影视圈。“Nice to meet ya。”Desmond握了握Connor刚刚还拿着三明治的手，耸耸肩：“我刚从加利福尼亚回来，你知道的，巡演啥的。Ezio跟我说新的主演来了，我就想着大概应该过来握个手吧。”

“Connor Watts，我…我是你的歌迷。”他说，然后恨不得咬断自己的舌头，Desmond看起来毫不介意，他笑着表示自己还有别的事儿要去找导演，丢下一句“Miles Away！”就离开了桌子。

能接下这部电影这是太好了，Connor又咬了一口三明治，认真地这样觉得。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

Altair本来只是想出去跑跑步，顺便从Malik与Kadar的争吵中解脱出来，哪怕就一小会儿。他怎么不明白到底为什么这兄弟俩吵架非要在自己的房间，而他新的室友Watts先生早就撤离了交火区，不知道跑到什么地方去了。

算了，Altair长长地叹了口气。要知道拍摄基地可不是一个代表着“健康生活合理作息”的地方，几乎连边儿都沾不上——你随时都能在各种地方看见举着摄像机或是穿着戏服上蹿下跳的人，还有举着咖啡戴着墨镜像僵尸一样往前蠕动的“明星”们，不管是白天还是晚上。

他穿过草坪，顺着没什么人的林荫小路慢跑，Kadar继承了Malik那固执的臭脾气，两个人一闹起来总是伤及无辜，比如Malik那可怜的助理，还有Altair。一想到姓Al-Sayf的那对儿兄弟，Altair就一阵阵头疼，有什么东西堵在胸口怎么也下不去，这让他加快了脚步，直到有点儿上气不接下气。

你要知道，虽然在拍摄基地这样的地方什么都有可能发生，但是从树上突然掉下来半个人可不是什么常事儿，Altair条件反射地往回退了一步，惊恐地看着在半空中乱蹬的某人的下半身——字面意义上的下半身。

故事要倒回五分钟之前，小路很长，几乎贯穿了整个基地，就算是Altair，也在第二圈的时候有点儿气喘，于是他决定慢下脚步停止虐待自己可怜的肺泡。就在这个时候，突然从树上掉下来了个什么东西——这让他吓了一大跳，特别是看清那并不是什么小动物而是半个人的时候。

“抱…抱歉，我卡在树上了。”一个有点儿抱歉又有点儿尴尬的声音从树叶遮盖的部分传来，Altair花了一点儿时间才想起来那是自己的新室友——狼孩儿Connor.Watts先生。他一定对此有合理的解释吧？比如为什么要在睡觉之前跑到这种地方来——而且很显然，他们都错过了晚饭。

“Watts？你大晚上的跑到这儿来干嘛？”Altair愣了一会儿才想起或许他应该先把这位可怜的先生从树上弄下来。于是他抓住一根看起来比较可靠的树枝，一翻身踩在了枝干上。终于看到Connor的上半身之后不客气地笑了出来——这傻孩子用一个超人一样的姿势卡在两根树杈之间，T恤被另外的树枝勾住，让他露出了肚子并且动弹不得。

好歹那整齐的腹肌还是有点儿看头的，要是Ezio卡在这儿的话，估计不是胸口而是肚子被卡住了。Altair舔舔自己的嘴唇，咽下几乎要脱口而出的，对于Connor胸围的评价。

“你到底是怎么做到让袖子和衣服一起被不同的树枝勾住的？如果没人经过这里的话，你难道要睡在这里吗，超人先生？”他小心翼翼地站起来解开勾住Connor袖子的树枝，印第安男孩儿红着脸颊嘟囔了声谢谢，活动了一下自己僵硬的手腕之后试图把悬在半空中的下半身弄上来。

但是明显大个子男孩儿的动作只是让树枝危险地晃了一晃，没有起到任何效果，甚至差点儿让Altair也掉下去。“抱歉。”这次他的道歉声稍大了一些，要知道，在自己的偶像面前保持一个差点从楼梯上掉下去的猫一样的姿势，可不是什么有趣的体验。

“悠着点儿，Boy。”Altair抓住一边的树干稳住自己，不至于把自己也像印第安男孩儿变成树上差点儿就能成熟的果实，卡在一半不上不下的。“你知道，如果你不乱动的话，我们能快点儿结束，然后你就能回你的钢铁之躯剧组了，Clark。”

“都听你的，Bruce。”Connor下意识这么回嘴，在听到男人的大笑之后也微笑起来。所以说做演员的好处不就是能近距离接触自己的偶像吗？当然了，最好不是在这样的情况下，Altair用一个看起来很惊险的姿势解开Connor衣服的下摆，将公主从高塔上解救下来。

“谢…谢谢，Ibn-La Ahad先生。”狼公主一边整理自己乱七八糟的衣服，一边尴尬地道谢，这让Altair忍不住微笑起来——这让他想到自己还是个新人的时候，傻兮兮而且又战战兢兢，总是觉得自己是不是做错了什么，或是总是有人盯着自己看。

好吧，他得承认，当年他作为替身徒手爬上三层楼的时候，大多数人都是盯着他看的。

“首先，很佩服你能正确地念出我的名字，那帮美国佬甚至觉得Altair都是一个难发音的名字，所以大家都叫我Al，当然你也可以这么叫，”Altair耸耸肩平静地说，嘴角还带着一点点笑意：“不过我很怀疑，最后我的名字会变成A。”

“好吧，Altair。”Connor放弃了把自己白色长袖上衣拉平，这东西大概可以魂归垃圾桶了。其实Altair和电影还有采访里并不一样，此时此刻的他看起来更…真实，更加活生生的。而不是大屏幕里那个冷酷的杀手或是浴血的战士，他突然有点儿期待如果身手不凡的Altair Ibn-La Ahad去演一出喜剧会是什么样的。

忍不住偷笑出来的时候，他才意识到Altair本尊还盯着他，这让他从Jacky Chen和Mr Bean的Mash-up里回过神。这样做很不礼貌，Connor，他对自己说，不自然地活动了一下脸颊的肌肉，让自己不至于露出奇怪的笑容。

“第二，你还没有解释你为什么大晚上的呆在树上。”Altair抱着胳膊，不太高兴地仰视比自己高出一个头的前模特。大男孩儿揉着自己的后颈低下头，好像做错了事儿的孩子一样承认：“我在练习…你知道，爬树的动作。”

的确，Connor的角色基本上都在独立战中的美国上蹿下跳，Altair莫名地庆幸自己的角色既不会爬树也不会游泳，这省了他不少麻烦。

最后前辈只是拍了拍后辈的肩膀。“或许我们现在去咖啡厅还能找到点儿东西吃。”Altair又耸了耸肩这样说，看到Connor摸着自己的肚子露出犹豫表情的时候，模特总是担心太多有的没的，又加上一句：“这部电影需要你大量的体力，吃点儿东西能让你不至于在树上晕过去。”

“好吧，听起来很不错。”Connor点了点头，假装没有在盯着比自己矮一截儿的男人看。

“Al~！”Desmond一眼就看到了走进咖啡厅的男人，他从以前开始就觉得Altair酷毙了！徒手解决持枪的歹徒？从火车上飞身而下？如果他是个英国人的话一定是出演007的不二人选，Miles先生这么坚持着，甚至在某一次机缘巧合见到Sam Mendes的时候还提了这么一句，被自己的经纪人瞪了一眼不说，还收到导演先生一个笑而不语的表情。

被摇滚明星用力拥抱的时候，Altair倒吸了一口气，再一次觉得跟这帮人打交道，比跑十公里还有辛苦。

“Hey！Connor Boy！”Desmond嘴里还有没咽下去的薯条，油乎乎的手在拥抱的时候重重拍了拍Connor的背，这让他有点儿不知所措地看向Altair，而后者也只是无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

原来错过了晚餐的不只是他们俩，Connor在长椅上坐下，咬了一口Desmond递过来的鸡翅——事实上这个角色对于身材的要求可比模特高多了。Desmond一边嚼着薯条一边给他介绍桌边的其他人：“现代组”的Shaun Hastings，Rebecca Crane和Lucy Stillman，他们四个是大学同学这一点让Connor觉得吃惊又羡慕。

“很高兴认识你们。”总觉得气氛还是有点儿尴尬，Shaun对自己露出非常怀疑的表情，不过他猜那是英国人的标准表情包，Rebecca和Lucy兴奋地小声说着什么，同时笑着打量自己。

他突然觉得此时此刻把自己存在感降到最低的Altair非常明智。他只是默默地嚼着嘴里的牛肉汉堡，手边放着一杯不知道什么时候买回来的咖啡。

“我去叫了Ezio，不过老人家显然需要早点儿睡，Malik还在跟Kadar吵架，不过他说可能要开车带弟弟出去吃个饭，我可搞不懂坏脾气弟控的心。”Des耸着肩吃着汉堡说着话。

“For the mercy of Lord，Desmond Miles，你可以不要一边吃饭一边说话吗？你以为你多大？8岁还是18岁？你已经26了，拜托！”Shaun非常夸张地擦了擦自己的眼镜儿，尽管上面什么都没有，然后随手从Rebecca手中抽出一张面巾纸，非常自然地擦了擦Desmond嘴边的面包渣。

只有Connor一个人觉得有些尴尬，Altair面无表情地吃着他手里的汉堡，而女孩儿们则叽叽喳喳不停，完全不在乎两个大男孩儿冒出的粉红色泡泡。

好吧，这个剧组还能能怪一点儿吗？


End file.
